jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Yoda
|Heimat = *Coruscant *Dagobah (Exil) |Beruf = Jedi |Padawane = *Dooku *Luke Skywalker |Organisation = Hoher Rat der Jedi |Titel = Jedi-Großmeister |Fahrzeug = Yodas Abfangjäger |Zugehörigkeit = *Jedi-Orden *Galaktische Republik |Farbe = Jedi |Bildgröße = 250px }} Yoda war ein Jedi-Meister des Alten Jedi-Ordens und führendes Mitglied im Hohen Rat der Jedi. Er überlebte die Order 66 und versteckte sich auf Dagobah vor dem Imperium. Nach 22 Jahren im Exil begann er Luke Skywalker auszubilden. Nachdem dieser 4 NSY nach Dagobah zurückkehrte, um seine abgebrochene Ausbildung zu beenden, starb Yoda an Altersschwäche und wurde eins mit der Macht. Biografie Ursprung Über Yodas wahre Herkunft ist nur sehr wenig bekannt. Seine Spezies ist ebenso ungeklärt wie der Planet auf dem er geboren wurde. Yoda besaß eine bislang ungewöhnlich hohe Konzentration an Midi-Chlorianern, wodurch sein Potenzial die Macht zu benutzen enorm ausgeprägt war. Galaktische Republik miniatur|links|Yoda entscheidet über [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakins Aufnahme in den Jedi-Orden]] Zur Zeit der Krise auf Naboo im Jahr 32 VSY entschied Yoda gemeinsam mit den anderen Ratsmitgliedern über die Aufnahme von Anakin Skywalker in den Orden der Jedi. Qui-Gon, der den Jungen von Tatooine mitgenommen hatte, war der Meinung, dass Anakin der Auserwählte einer uralten Jedi-Prophezeiung sei. Yoda spürte eine Angst in Anakin, die er als einen Pfad zur dunklen Seite deutete. Schließlich wurde Anakin aufgrund seines Alters und seiner inneren Verbundenheit zu seiner Mutter und seiner Heimat abgelehnt. Nachdem Qui-Gon jedoch in einem Kampf gegen den Sith-Schüler Darth Maul gefallen war, berief Obi-Wan sich auf ein Versprechen, das er kurz vor Qui-Gons Tod abgelegt hatte. Daraus forderte er Anakins Ausbildung ein und Yoda musste dieses Vorhaben letztendlich erlauben, ungeachtet einiger Bedenken. Klonkriege Kriegsbeginn In den folgenden Jahren beschlichen Yoda Vorahnungen über ein Ereignis, welches er jedoch nicht genauer deuten konnte. Wie bei vielen anderen Jedi war Yodas Fähigkeit, die Macht zu benutzen, geschwächt. Obwohl Dooku, der inzwischen zum Sith und Anführer der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme aufstieg, unmissverständlich warnte, dass die Republik längst unter der Führung eines Sith-Lords stünde, schenkte man ihm keinen Glauben. Tatsächlich spalteten sich mehr und mehr Sternensysteme von der Republik ab und schlossen sich der Konföderation an. Ein Konflikt entbrannte, der schließlich in den sogenannten Klonkriegen mündete. Yoda führte dabei als Jedi-General die ersten Klonkrieger in die Schlacht von Geonosis. Wenig später führte Yodas Weg zu seinem ehemaligen Schüler Dooku, der sich in einem geheimen Hangar verschanzte. Bevor Yoda dort eintraf, kämpften bereits Obi-Wan und Anakin gegen den abtrünnigen Jedi, jedoch scheiterten sie. Dooku war seinem einstigen Meister sowohl im Umgang mit der Macht als auch im Lichtschwert-Duell unterlegen und war gezwungen zu flüchten. Es gelang ihm schließlich aus dem Hangar zu entkommen und nach Coruscant zu seinem Meister zu reisen, dem er schließlich die Pläne des Todessterns übergab. Missionen in den Klonkriegen miniatur|Yoda während seiner [[Mission auf Rugosa|Mission auf Rugosa.]] Aufgrund des Bündnis mit Jabba nahm Yoda Verhandlungen mit König Katuunko vom Planeten Toydaria auf, um die Genehmigung eines republikanischen Stützpunktes im Äußeren Rand einzuholen. Während eines Geheimtreffens auf dem neutralen Mond Rugosa wurde Yoda von der Dunklen Jedi Asajj Ventress und ihren Kampfdroiden aufgehalten, da die Konföderation versuchte, die Kooperation zwischen Katuunko und der Republik zu sabotieren. Indem sich Yoda auf die Stärke der Macht besann und die ihn begleitenden Klonkrieger Rys, Jek und Thire dazu motivierte, sich auf deren Stärke zu besinnen, gelang es der kleinen Gruppe, die Kampfdroiden zu schlagen und Asajj Ventress zu verjagen. Dieses Ereignis stärkte Katuunkos Entschlossenheit, der Republik beizutreten. Auf Coruscant schauten Yoda und Meister Windu sich immer wieder mal Senatssitzungen an, einzig und allein damit sie informiert wären. Yodas Mission Erste Visionen miniatur|links|Yoda erzählt dem [[Hoher Rat der Jedi|Hohen Rat von der Stimme]] Während einer Meditation in seiner Kammer vernahm der alte Meister die Stimme des verstorbenen Qui-Gon Jinn. Zuerst tat er sie als Einbildung, doch als sein ehemaliger Schüler das Mobiliar und den Großmeister selbst schweben ließ, glaubte Yoda ihm. Diese Tatsache beschäftigte ihn sehr stark, auch im Hohen Rat, als das Thema Sithhierarchie diskutiert wurde, war er geistesabwesend. Als der Redner Ki-Adi-Mundi Yoda nach seiner Meinung fragte, stotterte er eine Antwort und versank gleich darauf wieder in Gedanken. Die Tatsache, dass Yoda dem Gespräch des Rates nicht folgen konnte, bereitete vielen Meistern Sorge. Obi-Wan Kenobi glaubte, dass Yoda nun an seinen Grenzen angekommen war. Als der alte Meister auf dem Übungsplatz des Tempels meditierte, traf so Anakin Skywalker auf ihn. Wie es die Gelegenheit ergab, fragte Yoda den Ritter nach seinen Erlebnissen auf Mortis und spezifisch nach seiner Begegnung mit Jinn. Skywalker tat dies allerdings als Halluzination ab und Yoda blieb auf dem selben Wissensstand wie zuvor. Schließlich trug er dem Rat von seinem Vernehmen vor. Er stieß wie erwartet auf Zweifel, und Mace Windu schlug eine gemeinsame Meditation vor, um die Sache zu überprüfen. Doch auch nach langer Zeit schlug die Meditation fehl. Ki-Adi-Mundi vermutete sofort einen Angriff der Sith, um das Oberhaupt der Jedi zu brechen, der Vorschlag wurde aber rasch verworfen. Yoda sah dies allerdings als nicht so unwahrscheinlich und wurde so in die Krankenstation einquartiert. Unter der Führung der Medizinerin Rig Nema wurde er sehr genau untersucht, doch Nema konnte keine physischen oder psychischen Anomalien entdecken, auf welche das Hören der Stimme zurückzuführen wäre. Um präzisere Ergebnisse erzielen zu können, stimmte Yoda einem Reizentzug zu. Dieser wurde auch durchgeführt, unter der Anwesenheit von Nema, Plo Koon, Skywalker, Mundi und Kenobi. Während des Entzuges erschienen Yoda seltsame Visionen, von Dagobah. Er vernahm wieder Jinns Stimme, welche ihm befahl zu der Sumpfwelt zu reisen. Da sich Yodas Vitalwerte stark verschlechterten, wurde die Untersuchung abgebrochen und Yoda wieder in die medizinische Station verlegt, allerdings nun unter Bewachung. Trotzdem musste Yoda fliehen, daher rief er Skywalker zu sich, welcher ihm trotz seines Widerwillens aus dem Tempel verhalf. Mit R2-D2 an seiner Seite verließ er Coruscant mit seinem persönlichen Schiff und reiste nach Dagobah. miniatur|rechts|Yoda bricht vor der [[Höhle des Bösen zusammen.]] Auf dem Planeten sprach er wieder mit Qui-Gon Jinn, welcher ihm Auftrug einem kleinem Licht zu folgen. Also während Yoda durch das Dickicht Dagobahs wanderte, erzählte Jinn ihm vom Zusammenspiel der Macht und dem Leben. Er versprach Yoda auch, dass er bald lernen würde, wie man nach dem Tod mit den Lebenden kommunizieren konnte, doch zuvor musste er einige Prüfungen absolvieren. Die erste erwartete ihn in der Höhle des Bösen. Als er eintrat, hatte er Visionen von der späteren Order 66 und von vielen Jedi, die während diesem Massaker verstarben. Aber erst das Bild von Darth Sidious, ständig „''Sidious''“ murmelnd, versetzte ihn in Schrecken. Als er aus der Höhle heraus stolperte, wurde ihm von Jinn aufgetragen, der Macht zu folgen. So kehrte Yoda zu seinem Schiff und R2-D2 zurück und reiste durch die Galaxis… Prüfungen der Machtpriester miniatur|links|Yoda erkundet die [[Unidentifizierter Heimatplanet der Machtpriester|Umgebung.]] Nach einer Raumfahrt unbekannter Länge mit R2-D2 und seinem Abfangjäger erreichte Yoda schlussendlich einen strahlend hellen Nebel. Von der Macht geführt tauchte er in das astronomische Objekt, doch aufgrund dessen verlor er durch Strahlungen die Kontrolle über die Instrumente seines Schiffes und seinen Navigatordroiden. Nun auf sich allein gestellt, schloss der Meister die Augen und ließ sein Schiff von der Macht gesteuert fliegen. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichte er einen unbekannten Planeten, welcher neben seiner kahlen Oberfläche geysirähnliche Ausbrüche der hellen Strahlen, die den Nebel bildeten, nämlich Midi-Chlorianer, besaß. In diesem Moment erlangte er wieder die Kontrolle über sein Vehikel und landete es sicher in einem der Geysirkrater. Nachdem Yoda und R2-D2 den Abfangjägerprototypen verlassen hatte, sah er sich um und beschloss sein Schiff direkt in den Geysir zu fliegen. Dabei stieß er jedoch auf mangelnden Enthusiasmus seitens des Droiden, trotzdem führte er seinen Plan durch und steuerte den Jäger in die Krateröffnung. Eine kurze Weile umsponnen in helle Midi-Chlorianer-Fäden, bis er die Oberfläche verließ und in die Unterwelt des unidentifizierten Planeten eintrat. Im starken Kontrast zur Oberfläche erblühte diese nur so von üppiger Fauna und Flora, ein markantes Zeichen setzten aber die schwebenden Insel welche überall umgeben von fliegenden Pflanzen in der Luft hingen. Auf einer solchen Insel landete Yoda, nachdem er sein Schiff erneut verlassen hatte ertönte ein leises „''Yoda''“. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Machtpriester versammeln sich um Yoda.]] Trotz mehrfachem Umsehen erkannte die Sprecherin nicht, erst als diese als Lichtkugel erschien, entpuppte sie sich vor Yoda als die Machtpriester in der Gelassenheit, ein totes Individuum, welches durch die Macht in die Welt der Lebenden zurückkehrt war und genau die Fähigkeit besaß, welche Yoda erlernen wollte. Yoda wurde der Gelassenheit aufgefordert, ihr zur folgen und der Meister leistete keinen Widerstand. Nach einer kurzen Wanderung durch das Dickicht erreichten die beiden eine Höhle, welche von der Gelassenheit geöffnet wurde. Nachdem Yoda eingetreten war, rief die Machtpriesterin nach ihren Cousinen und vier neue Priesterinnen erschienen, die Freude, die Traurigkeit und die Wut. Sie versammelten sich um den in der Mitte stehenden Yoda und gaben ihre Meinungen über den Meister ab, jedoch niemals die Gleiche, da jeder der Cousinen verschiedene Gemüter verkörperten. Als aber die Gelassenheit einwarf, dass das Schicksal des Meisters bereits vorbestimmt war, stimmten die anderen Machtpriester schließlich überein, Yoda vor die Prüfungen zu stellen. Die fünf umkreisten ihn immer schneller, bis ihre Gesichter verschmolzen und der Jedi das Bewusstsein verlor. miniatur|links|Yoda besiegt seine [[Yodas Schatten|Angst.]] Yoda kam wieder auf einer Lichtung zu sich. Dort erschien ihm erneut die Gelassenheit, welche ihm vom Zusammenspiel zwischen der Lebendigen Macht und der Kosmischen Macht erklärte, und dieses in einer kleinen anschaulichen Demonstration, in welcher sie ein Blatt durch eine Berührung zerstörte, zeigte. Danach wurde Yoda von der Machtpriesterin weitergeführt, bis sie zum Ende der Insel gelangten. Auf der anderen Seite eines Weges von schwebenden Pflanzen lag eine dunkle Insel. Auf dieser sollte Yoda seine Angst besiegen. Trotz seines Widerwillens, da der Meister glaubte, dass er durch seine Ausbildung zum Jedi frei von Emotionen war, machte sich Yoda auf und traf auf der Insel auf eine Inkarnation seiner dunklen Gefühle, ein manifestierter Schatten seiner Angst, welcher während der Klonkriege stetig gewachsen war. Die beiden bekämpften sich eine Weile, in einem Ringen nach dem Sieg wurde Yoda schlussendlich geschlagen. Auf dem Boden liegend aber erkannte er, dass er trotz seiner Ignoranz seine „schlechten Seiten“ akzeptieren müsse. Genau das brachte ihm den Sieg ein. Durch eine unsichtbare Kraft zog Yoda seinen Schatten zu sich und vernichtete ihn nur durch eine Berührung. Er sank erschöpft zu Boden und abermals erschienen die Machtpriester. Sie gratulierten dem Meister zu seiner gelungenen Prüfung, er hatte nun seinen Hochmut besiegt und es war ihm erlaubt das Tal der Vernichtung zu betreten, einem Ort, in welchem er in einer Vision all seinen Gefühlen entsagen musste. Yoda fügt sich und betrat das Tal. miniatur|rechts|Yoda durchwandert den zerstörten [[Jedi-Tempel (Coruscant)|Jedi-Tempel.]] Der Meister fand sich in diesem Moment im Jedi-Tempel wieder, allein. Das Kulthaus aber war von der Order 66 völlig zerstört und unzählige Leichen von Jedi waren am Boden verstreut. Nachdem er an Mace Windu und Petro vorbeigegangen war, traf er auf die sterbende Ahsoka Tano. Diese war zuvor aus dem Orden der Jedi ausgetreten und bereitete Yoda nun Schuldgefühle, da er ihre Fragen über die Macht nicht beantworten konnte. Nach kurzen Qualen verstarb Tano schließlich und Yoda stieß auf den Jüngling Katooni, welche ihn auf die Dachterrasse des Tempels führte. Dort waren unzählige Jedi-Kameraden des Meisters friedlich, im Gegensatz zum vorherigen Szenario, versammelt. Sofort steuerte er auf die etwas abseits stehenden Freunde Obi-Wan Kenobi und Qui-Gon Jinn zu, in diesem Moment bemerkte er jedoch Graf Dooku, welcher zuvor sein Schüler gewesen war. Er nahm sogleich Kampfstellung ein, da der Graf sich aber noch nicht den Sith angeschlossen hatte, hegte er keinen Groll gegen seinen alten Meister. Yoda erkannte das, und als Dooku alle Jedi aufforderte, sich unter einem alten Baum inmitten der Terrasse zu versammeln, folgte Yoda fast. Rechtzeitig aber bemerkte er, dass er seinen Gefühlen entsagen musste, weigerte sich gegen den Wunsch seines Schülers und enttarnte die Menge als Visionen. Sofort veränderte sich das Licht und die Mienen seiner Freunde. Dooku setzte an, Yoda zu erschlagen, aber der Meister rührte sich nicht von der Stelle und der Graf führte den Schlag aus. miniatur|links|Yoda erblickt die versammelte Masse der Jedi. Yoda erwachte abermals auf einer Lichtung einer schwebenden Insel. Wieder erschien ihm die Machtpriesterin der Gelassenheit, welche ihm erneut zu seiner erfolgreichen Prüfung gratulierte. Sie befahl Yoda noch, eine letzte Mission anzutreten, nämlich die Sith-Heimatwelt Moraband aufzusuchen und dort seine schlimmsten Ängste zu besiegen. Yoda willigte ein, doch der Meister hatte nur noch eine Bitte: Er wollte wissen, wie die Priesterinnen unter ihren verzierten Masken aussahen. Die Gelassenheit erfüllt ihm diesen einen Wunsch, und reines Licht erstrahlte an der Stelle ihres Kopfes. Nun erschienen die anderen Machtpriester, die diese Prozedur ebenfalls hinter sich brachten. Yoda hatte nun verstanden, dass die Machtpriester einfach Tote darstellten, welche es geschafft hatten, durch die Macht zu den Lebenden zurückzukehren. Die Vorstellung, dass bereits andere sein Ziel vollbracht hatten, bestärkte ihn, daher suchte er sein Schiff auf und reiste ab. Als er aus der Unterwelt austrat, nahm er R2-D2 wieder bei sich auf und begann seine letzte Reise nach Moraband. Begegnung mit den Sith Auf Moraband begegnete er seinen schlimmsten Ängsten, jedoch besiegte er diese in einem finalen Kampf zwischen ihm und Darth Sidious. Nach seiner Heimkehr nach Coruscant war es ihm erlaubt seine Lehre zu beginnen. Große Jedi-Säuberung miniatur|Commander [[CC-1004|Gree und Yoda.]] Im dritten und letzten Jahr der Klonkriege war Yoda gemeinsam mit der Mirialanerin Luminara Unduli und der 41. Elite Legion auf Kashyyyk, dem Heimatplaneten der Wookiees eingesetzt, um einer bevorstehenden Invasion durch die Konföderation entgegenzuwirken. Von einer erhöhten Plattform aus beobachteten Yoda, Commander Gree und Tarfful die Schlacht. In diesen Momenten erreichte den Klon-Kommandanten Gree eine persönliche Botschaft des Obersten Kanzlers Palpatine. Die höchste Autorität der Klonkrieger befahl, die Order 66 auszuführen: Alle Jedi müssen unverzüglich getötet werden. Zusammen mit einem anwesenden Offizier versuchte Gree den Jedi-Meister hinterrücks zu erschießen. Doch Yoda erkannte die Gefahr und schlug den beiden Klonen mit seinem Lichtschwert die Köpfe ab. Mit einer modifizierten Rettungskapsel konnte Yoda von Kashyyyk fliehen und traf dabei auf Bail Organa, der mit der Tantive IV nach überlebenden Jedi suchte. Wenig später stieß auch noch Obi-Wan hinzu, der ebenfalls seinen Klonkriegern entkommen konnte. Sie stellten fest, dass vom Jedi-Tempel ein Signal ausging, welches allen Jedi mitteilte, nach Coruscant zurückzukehren, da der Krieg nun vorüber sei. Obi-Wan schlug vor zum Tempel zurückzukehren, um das Signal umzuleiten, sodass sich andere Jedi vom eroberten und belagerten Tempel fernhalten sollten. Nachdem sie das Signal erfolgreich kalibriert hatten, fanden sie anhand einer Holo-Aufzeichnung heraus, dass Anakin Skywalker zu einem Sith geworden war und alle Jedi im Tempel getötet hatte. miniatur|links|Yoda kämpft gegen [[Palpatine|Darth Sidious im Saal des Senats.]] Auf Yodas Vorschlag machte sich Obi-Wan auf, um seinen früheren Padawan zu stellen. Während Obi-Wan Anakin besiegen würde, sollte Yoda den jetzigen Imperator des Ersten Galaktischen Imperiums besiegen, um somit die Machtergreifung durch die Sith zu stoppen. Ein erbittertes Duell zwischen dem mächtigen Sith-Lord und dem größten Jedi-Meister im Saal des Senats folgte, bei dem Yoda schließlich scheiterte und sogleich die Flucht mithilfe von Bail Organa ergriff. Resigniert verkündete Yoda, dass er ins Exil gehen müsse. miniatur|rechts|Yoda absorbiert [[Machtblitze im Kampf gegen Darth Sidious.]] Auf Polis Massa sah Yoda, wie Padmé Amidala, Anakins Frau, während der Geburt der beiden Zwillinge Luke Skywalker und Leia Organa starb. Anschließend wurde beschlossen, dass Leia auf Alderaan von Bail und seiner Frau großgezogen werden sollte, wogegen Luke bei seinen Verwandten auf Tatooine unter Obi-Wans Obhut aufwuchs. Die Trennung der Kinder war erforderlich, so dass deren Vater Anakin, der nun zu Darth Vader geworden war, nichts über ihren Verbleib erfahren würde. Yoda selbst beschloss, nach Dagobah zu reisen und zu warten, bis die Zeit reif sein würde, eine neue Generation von Jedi auszubilden. Während einer Meditation auf Polis Massa vernahm er die Stimme von Qui-Gon Jinn, der bei seinem Tod in die Macht eingegangen, aber nicht sein Bewusstsein verloren hatte. Tatsächlich hatte er bereits früher die Stimme des toten Jedi-Meisters vernommen, beispielsweise als Anakin die Tusken-Räuber, die seine Mutter entführt hatten, abschlachtete. Exil Die Kinder miniatur|links|Yoda auf dem Planeten [[Dagobah.]] Kurz nach der Geburt der Zwillinge von Padmé Amidala zog sich Yoda in die Abgeschiedenheit des Planeten Dagobah zurück. Am Rande einer Süßwasserlagune errichtete er von Hand eine kleine, für seine Körpergröße jedoch ausreichend große Hütte im Schutze eines riesigen Knorrenbaumes. Seine einzigen Werkzeuge dabei waren Matsch, Flechtwerk von umliegenden Bäumen, Steine und diverse Materialien aus seiner Flugkapsel, mit der er auf dem Planeten landete. Dabei beschäftigte sich Yoda nicht nur mit dem Aufbau und Einrichten seiner Hütte, sondern begann uralte Texte zu entziffern und meditierte mithilfe der Macht über die Aufgaben von Qui-Gon. Ausbildung von Luke Gemäß eines Ratschlags des inzwischen in die Macht eingegangenen Obi-Wan Kenobi erreichte schließlich im Jahr 3 NSY Luke Skywalker den abgeschiedenen Planeten Dagobah, um Yoda aufzusuchen, der ihn laut Obi-Wan zu einem Jedi-Ritter ausbilden könnte. Tatsächlich traf Luke auf den alten Jedi-Meister, der ihm einige Lehren der Jedi beibringen konnte. Doch als Luke erfuhr, dass sich seine Freunde auf Bespin in Gefahr befanden, entschloss er sich das Training - entgegen Yodas Empfehlungen - vorzeitig zu beenden, um seinen Freunden zu Hilfe zu kommen. Jedoch versprach er zurückzukehren, um das Training mit Yoda abzuschließen. Ein Jahr später kehrte Luke nach Dagobah zurück. Wie versprochen wollte er somit seine Jedi-Ausbildung beenden. Jedoch war Yoda nun durch sein Alter so sehr geschwächt, dass er nicht mehr in der Lage war, Luke zu trainieren. Dennoch wollte Luke unbedingt in Erfahrung bringen, ob Darth Vader wirklich sein Vater sei. Yoda erzählte ihm die Wahrheit über seine Herkunft und offenbarte ihm dabei auch, dass er nicht der einzige lebende Skywalker sei. Außerdem erinnerte er Luke daran, dass sein letzter Test ein Jedi zu werden darin bestünde, Darth Vader zu besiegen. Mit diesen letzten Worten starb Yoda. Er wurde eins mit der Macht und behielt sein Bewusstsein, wie er es in den Jahren seines Exils von Qui-Gon Jinn erlernt hatte. Nach dem Tod 30 Jahre nach der Zerstörung des zweiten Todessterns tauchte Yoda vor den Augen seines ehemaligen Schülers Luke Skywalkers auf, allerdings in Gestalt eines Macht-Geistes. Er belehrte Luke erneut und erklärte ihm, dass sein Versagen bei Ben Solo nicht als Scheitern, sondern als Lehre gesehen werden sollte. thumb|Rey steht dem wiedergeborenen Imperator Palpatine gegenüber Im Jahr 35 NSY offenbarte sich auf Exegol der eigentlich verstorbene Imperator Palpatine, der von den Toten zurückgekehrt war, mit seiner Letzten Ordnung, einem neuen Sith-Imperium mit einer riesigen Flotte an ''Xyston''-Klasse-Sternzerstörern. Als Palpatine bei der Schlacht von Exegol Ben Solo und Rey, die Enkelin des Imperators, fast besiegt hatte, begannen die Geister alter Jedi, einschließlich Yoda, Rey zuzusprechen und ihr Kraft zu geben. Daraufhin kam diese wieder zu Kräften und zog Leia Organas zu Boden gefallenes Lichtschwert zu sich. Dies zog Palpatines Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Rey, weshalb er sie mit Macht-Blitzen attackierte. Daraufhin zog sie auch Anakin Skywalkers Lichtschwert zu sich, welches zuvor mit Ben von Palpatine in einen Abgrund geworfen worden war. Mit der Kraft beider Lichtschwerter vereint tötete sie Palpatine, indem sie seine Machtblitze auf ihn zurückwarf. Daraufhin war Rey am Ende ihrer Kräfte, weshalb sie kurz darauf verstarb. Ben jedoch hatte den Sturz in den Abgrund überlebt und kletterte aus dem Abgrund zurück in den Thronsaal des Imperators. Als er Rey tot vorfand, gab er dieser seine verbleibende Lebensenergie, um seine Lebensschuld zu erfüllen und starb dann selbst. Persönlichkeit Seine große Weisheit und sein scheinbar unerschöpfliches Wissen um die Macht ließen ihn zu einem der bekanntesten Jedi-Meister in der gesamten Galaxis aufsteigen. Nicht selten konnte die Rettung in heiklen Situationen nur durch diesen Jedi-Meister herbeigeführt werden. Trotz seines Alters und seiner ansehnlichen Schwäche, die er mit einem Gimerstock und seiner langsamen Gehgeschwindigkeit zum Ausdruck brachte, wurde Yoda von kaum jemandem unterschätzt. Seine Person fand sowohl vor den Jedi als auch vor vielen anderen Völkern und Spezies Respekt, Anerkennung und Zuspruch. Selbst die machtbesessenen Sith begingen nur selten den Fehler, Yoda nach seinem äußeren Erscheinungsbild einzustufen. Im Kampf beherrschte Yoda perfekt den Umgang mit seinem Lichtschwert, genauso wie die Nutzung der Macht, um große, sperrige Gegenstände durch die Gegend zu schleudern. Auch war er in der Lage, die Stärke der Machtblitze mit seiner Hand und durch sein Wissen über die Macht wieder in reine Energie umzuwandeln und sie daraufhin zu absorbieren oder aber auch abzuwehren und gebündelt wieder auf den Gegner zurückzuwerfen. Yoda bevorzugte die vierte Form des Lichtschwertkampfes mit dem Namen Ataru. Er wusste genau, wann er verloren hatte, was seine Niederlage gegen Darth Sidious im Jahr 19 VSY beweist. Immerhin war er nicht alleine von sich überzeugt, sondern größtenteils von der Macht, die ihn umgab und ihm seine Stärke verlieh. Trotz seines enormen Bekanntheitsgrades hielt sich Yoda sehr zurück. Er verbrachte täglich mehrere Stunden in seinem Meditationsraum im Jedi-Tempel und vertiefte sich in die innere Ruhe der Meditation. Des Weiteren bildete er unzählige Generationen von Jünglingen aus. Dabei wurde ihm häufig vorgeworfen, dass Yoda seine Schüler strikt nach konventionellen Regeln ausbildete, die längst überholt sein dürften. Auffällig ist auch seine ungewöhnliche Sprache. Zweifellos sprach Yoda Basic, jedoch setzte er das Verb stets nach dem Objekt und Subjekt eines jeden Satzes. Durch diese ungewöhnliche Form des Satzbaus wirkten seine Worte noch eindringlicher, als sie es ohnehin waren. Yoda war tief mit seiner Umgebung verwurzelt. Er freundete sich stets mit den heimischen Tieren an und auch diese mochten ihn. Yoda war von einer Aura der Güte und Weisheit umhüllt. Aussehen und Kleidung miniatur|links|Yoda in Übereinstimmung zur Natur. Yoda stach selbst in einer größeren Menschenmenge gleich ins Auge, denn er hatte dunkelgrüne Haut und nur eine geringe Körpergröße. Er besaß große Augen in welchen ein heller Grünton schimmerte. Yoda hatte ebenfalls große Ohren und weiße Haare, welche er stets ordentlich zurückgekämmt hatte. An seinen Händen lagen drei Finger mit kräftigen Nägeln und auch die Füße wurden von drei Zehen geziert. Der Jedi kleidete sich immer in eine dunkelbraune Robe, über der ein ockerfarbener Umhang hing. Für längere Strecken, die Yoda aufgrund seines hohen Alters nicht mehr zu Fuß bewältigen konnte, hatte er einen eigenen Repulsorlift-Sessel. Auffällig ist außerdem, dass seine Lichtschwertklinge kürzer war als die der anderen Jedi. Hinter den Kulissen Yoda als Puppe ‎|miniatur|[[Frank Oz erweckte Yoda in den Episoden I, V, und VI zum Leben.]] In den Episoden I, V, VI und VIII wurde Yoda durch den Puppenspieler und Regisseur Frank Oz dargestellt. Von ihm waren George Lucas und die anderen Schauspieler so begeistert, dass sie ihn sogar nach Das Imperium schlägt zurück für den Oscar nominieren wollten. Allerdings stellte sich heraus, dass dies nicht möglich sei, da das Bewegen von Puppen nicht als Kunst gelte. In manchen Szenen stellte sich dies jedoch als problematisch heraus. So musste der Ratssaal in Die dunkle Bedrohung zum Beispiel auf Stelzen gebaut werden. Die dunkle Bedrohung sollte der letzte Teil gewesen sein, in dem Yoda durch eine Puppe dargestellt wurde. Frank Oz wurde dabei von anderen Puppenspielern tatkräftig unterstützt, nämlich von Kathy Smee, Don Austen, der die Gesichtsmuskeln bewegte, und David Greenaway, der schon in Die Rückkehr der Jedi-Ritter Yodas Augen bewegt hatte und nun wieder dieselbe Aufgabe übernahm. Allerdings befand sich nur Oz unter dem Boden des Ratssaals, die anderen bewegten ihren Teil über Fernsteuerung, anders als in der alten Trilogie. Jedoch war es im Grund immer noch Oz, der die Figur des Yodas ausmachte. Bei jedem Durchlauf der Szenen veränderte er jedes Mal Details. Dies sahen auch die anderen Puppenspieler so; Frank Oz und seine Kollegen konnten über Bildschirme unter dem Boden immer genau verfolgen, wie sie ihre Figur bewegten. Computergenerierter Yoda miniatur|rechts|Erstellung eines computergenerierten Yoda-Modells. Während der Produktion zu Angriff der Klonkrieger entschied George Lucas nach einem Vorschlag des Animationskünstlers Jamy Wheless, dass das von Frank Oz gesteuerte Puppenmodell durch einen computergenerierten Yoda ersetzt werden soll. Dabei wurden einige Szenen von Dagobah aus Das Imperium schlägt zurück durch einen neuen, am Computer erstellten, Yoda ersetzt und Lucas vorgeführt, um die technische Machbarkeit eines solchen Vorhabens unter Beweis zu stellen. Wheless, der zuvor an einigen wenigen Einstellungen der geschnittenen Szenen für die DVD zu Die dunkle Bedrohung beteiligt war, erhielt schließlich die leitende Rolle, einen Yoda am Computer zu erstellen. miniatur|links|CGI-Modell ohne Textur und Beleuchtung. Als Referenz für das eigentliche Yoda-Modell wurde nicht die neuere Puppe von Die dunkle Bedrohung verwendet, sondern die aus dem Jahr 1980, welche für Das Imperium schlägt zurück erstellt worden war. Wheless gab zu, dass die neue Puppe wenig mit der ursprünglichen Puppe von Stuart Freeborn gemein hat. Bei der Animation achtete Wheless besonders auf die physikalischen Gegebenheiten der einstigen Bewegungen von Frank Oz. Ungewollte Charakterzüge des Puppenspielens, wie das Zittern der Ohren, wenn sich Yodas Kopf neigte oder drehte, wurden bewusst bei der Animation berücksichtigt und eingebaut. Die Absicht der Animatoren bestand darin, den computergenerierten Yoda so realistisch wie möglich darzustellen. Sie wollten ihn jedoch nicht sehr viel echter wirken lassen als eine Puppe es könnte. Um zu gewährleisten, dass zwischen Yodas Mimik eine gewisse Konsistenz besteht, wurde hierfür eine Gesichtssystematik entwickelt, die Yoda in verschiedenen Gefühlszuständen abbildet. So konnte man bei wiederkehrenden gleichen Gesichtsausdrücken auf Vorlagen zurückgreifen, so dass die Animationen für denselben Gesichtsausdruck nicht zu sehr untereinander abwichen. An der Seite von Wheless war John Helmes für die künstliche Beleuchtung des Yoda-Modells zuständig. So kreierte Helmes eine spezielle Beleuchtungsdatei, die Yoda unter verschiedenen Lichteinflüssen optimal beleuchtet. Juan Luis und die anderen Teammitglieder der Kreaturenabteilung von ILM sorgten für die realistische Stoffsimulation von Yodas Kleidungsstücken. Toy-Yoda-Rechtsstreit miniatur|Jodee Berry und ihr „Toy-Yoda“. Eine Anekdote, die die Medienwelt fast zwei Jahre beschäftigte, stellt die sogenannte „Toy-Yoda“-Affäre dar. Am 1. April 2001 veranstaltete der verantwortliche Manager des Hooter's-Nachtclubs in Panama Beach, Florida einen Mitarbeiterwettbewerb, um seinen Getränkeabsatz anzukurbeln. Eine seiner Angestellten, die am Ende des Abends am meisten Bier ausgeschenkt hatte, durfte sich als Preis über einen „Toy-Yoda“ (dt. Yoda-Spielzeug) freuen. Von dieser Aktion motiviert, gaben die Kellnerinnen alles, um den Preis zu gewinnen. Letztendlich ging ein Mädchen namens Jodee Berry als Siegerin aus dem Wettbewerb hervor. Nachdem sie mit verbundenen Augen auf den Parkplatz des Restaurants geführt wurde und ihre Binde abgenommen wurde, stellte sie schockiert fest, dass es sich lediglich um eine Spielzeugfigur des Jedi-Meisters Yoda handelte – dabei nahm sie irrtümlich an, dass ihr nun ein Toyota zustand. Daraufhin verklagte sie das Restaurant und forderte im Zuge eines juristischen Rechtsstreits einen neuen Toyota-Wagen ein. Die Frage, ob der Manager seine Mitarbeiterinnen arglistig getäuscht hatte und absichtlich eine Verwechslung zwischen „Toy-Yoda“ und „Toyota“ provozierte, beschäftigte monatelang die amerikanischen Gerichte und sogar Universitätslehrstühle. Während die Geschworenen die genauen Zeitabläufe studierten und Zeugen verhörten, stellten Universitätsprofessoren Gutachten auf, die sich inhaltlich damit beschäftigten, ob die beiden Wortvariationen mit einer ausreichend langen Kunstpause hätten unterschieden werden können, wie lang diese aus streng linguistischer Sicht hätte ausfallen müssen und welche Betonung man hätte anwenden sollen. Der Prozess dauerte über ein Jahr und Jodee Berry bekam schließlich ihr Recht zugesprochen und durfte sich auf Kosten des Managers einen neuen Toyota ihrer Wahl aussuchen.Frau gewann „toy Yoda“ statt ToyotaDie Macht mit uns: Star Wars und die Folgen Trivia *Yoda erhält einen neuen Auftritt in den neuen TCW-Episoden, in denen er allein mit R2-D2 eine Mission bewältigen muss, ungeachtet des Verbotes des Jedi-Rates. Bei einem Teil dieser Mission hält er sich auf Dagobah auf, wo er von den Worten des toten Qui-Gon Jinn geleitet wird. Dies widerspricht jedoch Lucas Aussage, Yoda sei vor seinem Exil noch nie auf Dagobah gewesen. *Speziell die in Das Imperium schlägt zurück an Luke Skywalker gegebenen Unterweisungen gehen angeblich auf einen tibetischen Lama zurück, der eine ähnliche Gestalt wie die Yoda-Puppe im Film gehabt haben soll. Das im Film Gesagte weist ungewöhnlich starke Ähnlichkeit mit Inhalten des „Geheimen Mantra“ auf, buddhistischen Unterweisungen der Vajrayana-Schule, die erst im 20. Jahrhundert frei zugänglich wurden und zuvor nur als „geflüsterte Überlieferungen“ von Meistern an ausgewählte Schüler weitergegeben wurde. *Yodas Exilplanet Dagobah ist benannt nach der auf Sri Lanka gebräuchlichen Bezeichnung Dagoba für eine Stupa, eine Art buddhistisches Denkmal zur Erinnerung des Buddhas und seiner Lehre, des Dharma. *Der Fernsehsender ProSieben zeigte im Jahr 2006 die Star-Wars-Filme und nutzte Yoda auch in der Werbung hierfür. Dabei wurde ihm das Motto des Senders in Yoda-typischer Art in den Mund gelegt: „To Entertain you, we love.“ Dieser Satz wurde mit Ausstrahlung der Animationsserie The Clone Wars 2008 erneut aufgegriffen, wenngleich nun ein animierter Yoda dies aufsagt. *Die offizielle Datenbank von StarWars.com schreibt, dass Yoda in George Lucas' ersten Entwürfen zuerst „Minch Yoda“ oder einfach nur „Minch“ heißen sollte. Warum er später nur Yoda genannt wurde, ist nicht bekannt. *Im Videospiel Soul Calibur IV hat Yoda einen Auftritt als Bonuscharakter in der Xbox-360-Version des Spiels. *Im Roman zu Episode VI wurden Yodas letzte Worte fälschlicherweise mit "Es... gibt... einen anderen... Himmel" übersetzt, während er im Film "Da ist noch ein... Sky... Sky... Sky... walker", womit nicht der Himmel (engl. Sky), sondern Lukes Schwester Leia gemeint ist. *Der Grammatikfehler in Yodas Aussprache ist nicht auf seine Spezies zurückzuführen, da Vandar Tokare aus KotOR diesen Sprachfehler nicht hat. *In dem Film E.T. - Der Außerirdische baute der Regisseur Steven Spielberg mehrere Figuren aus Star Wars ein; darunter auch Yoda, als ein Halloweenkostüm. Aus Dank für Yodas Erscheinen sowie diverser anderer Star Wars-Anspielungen baute George Lucas daraufhin E.T. in Form einer Spezies in ein. * In der Originalversion von The Clone Wars wird er von Tom Kane synchronisiert und in der deutschen Fassung von Tobias Meister gesprochen. *In ist Yoda kurz als Stimme für Rey zu hören und wird dort wie gewohnt von Frank Oz gesprochen. *Die Tatsache, dass Yoda während der Spielzeit von Empire at War - Forces of Corruption für die Rebellen-Allianz kämpft, ist nicht möglich, da er von 19 VSY bis zu seinem Tod 4 NSY auf Dagobah war. *Yoda wird in Rebellion der Verlorenen fälschlicherweise einmal Joda geschrieben. *Auf der DVD zu befindet sich ein kurzes animiertes Easter Egg mit dem kleinen grünen Jedi-Meister: Yoda betritt auf seinen Gimer-Stock gestützt einen Raum, in dem einige Klonkrieger stehen. Dabei erklingt Hip-Hop-Musik, Yoda wirft den Stock beiseite, beginnt eine Art Breakdance und singt dazu. Während des Tanzes bewegen die Klonkrieger im Hintergrund ihre Köpfe im Takt der Musik. Zum Schluss sitzt der Meister auf dem Boden und bemerkt trocken über die Gesangsstimme: "This voice – hard in my throat it is...“ (dt. "Diese Stimme – schwer in meinem Hals sie ist...") Anzuwählen ist das Video im Menü Optionen. Man muss das THX-Logo markieren und die wohlbekannte Zahlenfolge 1138 über die Fernbedienung des DVD-Players eingeben. Am PC kann man die Szene direkt anwählen: Titel 7, Kapitel 1. *Yoda soll voraussichtlich als Macht-Geist in Das Erwachen der Macht auftreten. *Yodas Haare wurde in der 5. Staffel der Serie The Clone Wars leicht umgestaltet, jedoch wurde er in der Folge Clovis' Aufstieg der 6. Staffel wieder wie vorher dargestellt, da diese eigentlich in der 5. gezeigt werden sollte. Bild:Breakdance1.jpg|1. Yoda betritt die Szene Bild:Breakdance2.jpg|2. Yoda singt und tanzt Bild:Breakdance3.jpg|3. Die Klonkrieger im Hintergrund machen mit Bild:Breakdance4.jpg|4. Yoda ist fertig Quellen * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Einzelnachweise }} ar:یودا bg:Йода ca:Yoda cs:Yoda da:Yoda el:Yoda en:Yoda eo:Joda es:Yoda fa:یودا fi:Yoda fr:Yoda hr:Yoda hu:Yoda it:Yoda ja:ヨーダ ko:요다 mk:Јода mn:Йoдa nl:Yoda no:Yoda pl:Yoda pt:Yoda ro:Yoda ru:Йода sk:Yoda sv:Yoda th:โยดา tr:Yoda uk:Йода vi:Yoda Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Yodas Spezies Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi-Generäle Kategorie:Jedi-Meister Kategorie:Großmeister Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Mitglieder des Hohen Rates der Jedi Kategorie:Überlebende der Order 66 Kategorie:Kanon